


The Best Distraction

by Ryx5



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Human Efrideet, Light Asphyxiation, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Shaxx being a dom because he's Shaxx, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, human Shaxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryx5/pseuds/Ryx5
Summary: "You can get one of two things from playing games: a reward or trouble. However, there are times that you can get both when they mean the same thing."





	The Best Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut between Efrideet and Shaxx because I got kinda impatient while writing their actual story, oops. Takes place after the Red War. Lord Shaxx mentioned Efrideet during Crimson Doubles, and I'd like to hope that they're canon...okay, maybe not THIS canon, but they know each other exist.  
> This is basically porn, aka not realistic, as in this isn't usually how sex happens in real life (Or it is, idk).  
> I heavily ship Efrideet and Shaxx.

"Check the roster for today. I don't think those guardians got enough training." Shaxx punched in the key code to his apartment and the door unlocked. He waited for Efrideet to step in before he did. When he locked the door again she was already sitting at one of the desks analyzing data from the day's Crucible matches. 

"A total of 22 guardians participated today," Efrideet said, sitting back in her chair. Shaxx sat in his own chair beside her at the second monitor. "Not nearly enough. You sure Countdown is a good training method?"

"I've been running that since enough guardians had their Light at the Farm." Shaxx said. 

"Okay, but do you think that's appealing enough? It kind of sounds like you just want to watch things blow up." Shaxx turned to her. "Which is totally understandable. But I think they may want more than just that." Efrideet turned back to the monitor and checked all available Crucible modes on record. She scrolled down to the most popular. 

"What about Mayhem Clash?" Efrideet twirled a pen in her fingers. "It's almost time to switch modes anyway."

"Possibly," Shaxx noted. "But that would mean harder work for the Ghosts, and whatnot. Making them supply Light to their guardians faster." He looked at Efrideet who was spinning in her chair and making it squeak loudly. 

"You just like your bombs," she said, stopping her chair. 

"Do you want to run the Crucible, smart one?"

"You wouldn't give up your position. And no, thank you." Efrideet turned back to her monitor and checked the reward system. "Looks like we have to restock on armor and weapons."

"You spoil them. If their Kill/Death ratio is just decimals, they don't deserve anything better that what they've got." Shaxx glanced over at Efrideet, who had placed her helmet on the desk. He smirked when he saw her look it over. He pulled up the week's roster and grimaced at the numbers. 

"All right," Shaxx sighed. "Mayhem Clash is scheduled for next reset."

Efrideet smiled. "I'll take care of restocking gear." She clicked a few more times on the monitor before shutting it off. Efrideet walked over to Shaxx's chair and put her arms around his neck on top of the fur plates. She ran a finger along the broken horn, only to have Shaxx take her hand away. 

"Don't touch that," he muttered, still checking the information on his monitor. Efrideet pressed the releases on his neck brace that loosened his helmet, pulling it off of his head. Shaxx turned to retrieve it, but Efrideet caught him in a kiss. She felt him reach for the helmet, so she pulled away from his lips and darted across the room. 

"You think this is a game, Hunter?" Shaxx stormed towards Efrideet, who held his helmet adamantly in front of her chest. She smirked nervously as his body came up to hers, casting his usual shadow over her. When his hands planted beside her head against the wall behind her, she let out a shuddered breath. 

"Sure," she said. "I thought you were the one that loved games the most." She held the large face plate above her head, intending to put it on, but Shaxx snatched it away and held it behind him. 

"The Crucible is not a game. These are important matters,  _Lady_ Efrideet," he growled. 

"I'm sure they are, you love your helmet," the Hunter cooed before she dipped behind him and found a way to undo his belt in an instant. When the Titan straightened his back and turned around to her slowly, she bit the inside of her lip. 

"So...  _this_ is how you're going to play, is it?" At his growl, Efrideet stepped towards him and stood on her toes to elevate herself to his face. She still didn't match his height.

"So you admit to this being a game?" Efrideet planted her fists at her hips. Shaxx smirked and pulled her in to kiss her. She complied even as he worked his hands at her belt, slipping it down her hips, all while holding her close so she couldn't escape again. He reached up and unclasped her cloak, letting that fall to the ground as well. Shaxx kept her at the lips, but she was beginning to undo his top armor. Realizing this, he moved to her neck and placed kisses along her jaw. 

"You didn't answer my question," Efrideet gasped. It wasn't a moment before Shaxx shifted and she was laying on the ground. He had pulled her over his leg, tripping her. His mass towered over her as he pinned her down with a leg. 

"Is this a worthy answer for you?" He raised his voice slightly and Efrideet's breaths sped up. He resumed his work of undressing her, his hands moving quickly across her body. Efrideet looked around the room and noticed the unbalanced ratio between his armor and hers on the floor.

In moments, she was bare. Shaxx kept her pinned while he undressed himself before her. Efrideet felt her body reacting and she developed a stronger hunger for him as his armor crashed to the floor and he discarded his shirt. Her eyes wandered down when he loosened his pants and she started to sweat slightly. His legs pinned hers, but she wanted so badly just to raise her own up around his waist. She was capable, but she didn't want to ruin the build up that her Titan was creating. 

"You've lost your own game," Shaxx taunted. "How do you cope with that, Efrideet?" He had slipped his length out of his loosened pants and was stroking it slowly. 

"Who said it was over?" Efrideet scoffed, thrown off by his motions. "We have yet to see who breaks first."

"You're seriously challenging me to this?" Shaxx leaned forward so he was parallel to her and brought her legs around his waist. "I never break as fast as you do."

Efrideet blinked. "Reputations aren't permanent, you know."

"Very well," Shaxx muttered. He leaned in close to her ear. "I'll consider your bargain if you do." Squeezing at her thigh, he shifted his hips and pushed himself in. He couldn't hide a pleased sigh as he seated himself, but was relieved to hear Efrideet do the same below him. Her legs squirmed against his waist and Shaxx grinned, hooking his hands under her hips to start his pace. 

Efrideet betrayed herself by gasping at his rhythm. Sensations spread through her core and she couldn't help but let her eyes flutter shut as the Titan above her pushed himself in and out. When Shaxx let out a husky groan, she had to pull him closer. They became in sync with each other, almost neglecting their challenge. Shaxx's thrusts sped up for a moment, before his cock slipped out and rested in between Efrideet's legs. Though panting, he softly rubbed her folds with his length, hearing Efrideet moan with delight below him. He leaned down again and kissed her sloppily, both of them exchanging breaths. Efrideet slung both arms around his neck, not noticing his hand traveling down. She smiled when he began to rub her clit, while Shaxx went in again to find her lips. 

As his fingers rubbed, Shaxx's other hand came up to under her jaw and pressed down lightly. Efrideet whimpered. Her nerves were overly sensitive and as his fingers worked faster she shuddered, pulling him closer. She was close, so close. Just a few more moments and--

He stopped abruptly. He smirked and instead brought his cock to her entrance once more. Efrideet looked up at him with anticipating eyes before he bucked his hips into her, hitting at the right spot. When he started a faster pace she let out a moan, clawing at his back for support. 

"You're quite flustered, aren't you?" Shaxx said lowly. "Have you forgotten your challenge?" His Hunter below him only drew in shaky breaths in response. A new hunger glazed his eyes. "Or perhaps you never intended to live up to it." A beat passed before he picked her up and threw her down onto the bed near them. Efrideet sat up and scrambled backwards to the headboard, as Shaxx quickly discarded his pants. She wanted him to corner her, to press her into the sheets and not let her escape. He did just what she wanted, sheltering her and limiting her space. His closeness was intimidating, but it only turned her on more.

Shaxx's hands took her hips and rolled her over to her stomach. He positioned himself near her entrance and leaned down. His hands planted beside her torso as his lips almost touched her ear. 

"Domination. You crave it?" Efrideet smiled at his words, felling him pull away and rub his hard cock along her folds again. "Answer me."

"Yes," Efrideet gasped. 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Lord Shaxx!" 

Without a moment to lose, he pushed himself in again, traveling deeper than before. Efrideet gasped and clutched the sheets, feeling the forgiving coolness. Shaxx's hands found her wrists and held them both behind her back with one hand as he started pumping his hips against hers. Efrideet buried her face into the pillows, her only way to brace herself against Shaxx's continuous thrusts and pleasure surging from in between her legs. 

Her head soon lifted when she heard a slap from behind her and a sting spread through her ass. She groaned as Shaxx's rough hand kneaded the flesh. On the second time she anticipated it more when his hand left, but still met the sting when he brought his hand down harder. Her hands flexed behind her and Shaxx chuckled softly. 

"You play your games just to get this. Working so hard." Shaxx gripped her wrists and tilted her head up by her jaw. "When you could have just asked in the first place."

"I did ask," Efrideet slurred up at him. "Just not verbally." Shaxx went terrifyingly silent before he released her wrists and slapped her ass again on the other side, to which Efrideet yelped. 

"Do try to control your volume, dear," he said closely. A gasp was all that Efrideet could muster as he bucked his hips down harder. Over and over he slammed into her g-spot, pulling her farther away from sanity and even farther from composure. Efrideet tried to ignore the loud sounds from their skin colliding and gripped at the pillow beneath her, inhaling the scent that resided in it. 

Soon, she could feel something breaking within her. She cared not about what she had challenged Shaxx to, developing a desire for him to make her cum first. The only sounds that came from her were staggered breaths and vulnerable whimpers. She almost hadn't realized that he had picked her up by the chest with one arm. Her back was pressed against his chest, his head in the dip of her neck and shoulder. Efrideet could feel his heavy breaths as he groaned in her ear, bringing her closer to the edge. A hand came to her breast and squeezed, and Efrideet couldn't hold back a moan against his closeness and violent thrusts. Her body started to shake as she desperately gasped for air. 

In that moment, everything in her erupted in a surge of immense pleasure. Efrideet gripped at the arm over her chest as her screams were muffled by another hand that clamped over her mouth. Every muscle in her body strained as she orgasmed. The wave of pleasure still continued to pulse through her core as Shaxx continued his curt thrusts. Efrideet moaned as he did, hoping to ease him closer. She gave a weak smile as he let out a strong groan and his hips froze as he emptied his seed into her. 

They both collapsed into the mattress, still shaken and returning from the high. Efrideet shifted closer to her Titan, embracing him and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. 

"That was perfect," she whispered. 

"Haven't heard you call me  _Lord_ Shaxx in a while," Shaxx panted. Efrideet grinned. 

"It was necessary." Efrideet snuggled against his arm. 

"And what was it you said about reputations not being permanent?" Shaxx said. Efrideet rolled her eyes. 

"That was just to rile you up," she chuckled. Her eyes were glazed with exhaustion. 

"Clever Hunter," Shaxx mused. Efrideet tapped his nose with her finger. 

"Always have been, always will be." The Hunter rolled over to her side so her back was against his chest. The steady rhythm of his heart soothed her and her eyes drifted shut. 

"In that case, that part of your reputation will stay permanent." Shaxx reached over to power the lights off and wrapped an arm around Efrideet. He could tell by her breathing that she was already beyond the world. He gently kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes. 


End file.
